Spirit Throughout time
by mesmorized by golden eyes
Summary: Topaz was a normal teenage girl until she feels a presence watching her and is kidnapped into another time and place!
1. Chapter 1

Spirit throughout time

Topaz aka Toby, Ray, To-To, Paz

Adrian aka Wolfe

Amanda aka Mandy

Xavier aka X, ghost

**Chapter 1**

"Bye Toby," my friend Amanda called while I jumped out of her car and into my house, with a wave goodbye I shut the door, "Topaz, is that you?" my mum called from the dining room, "sure is mum," I replied while running to meet her, there she was sitting at the table eating dinner by herself, guess dads working late; well that happens a lot seeing as his a well respected doctor, my mum has brunette hair as straight as a die, hazel eyes and a tanned complexion which truly isn't fair, people say I look a lot like my mum but I see more dad in me, I'm a little smaller than my mum and I have my dad's dirty blonde curly, unmanageable hair, pale complexion and button nose but also my mum's hazel eyes; a mixture I guess. "How was school? And what did you buy in town?" my mum asked smiling sweetly at me, my mum has a calm atmosphere surrounding her, everything she says is in one monotone and slowly spoken like on one of those spa adverts on T.V, "oh same as ever, ton of homework and soo on, town was great though! I've bought a new checker blouse and jeans." Unlike my mum I am the polar opposite, I always have a smile on my face, speak quickly and loudly if I'm comfortable but quiet and shyly if not, I laugh a lot but enjoy making others laugh more, "because you don't have enough jeans and shirts," she sighed rolling her eyes, one thing I have picked up from mum is the sighing and eye rolling thing, I smiled cheekily at her and ran upstairs to put my new clothes away.

My room is sky blue, with random splodges of orange and other bright colours, my vanity is in the corner next to my closet opposite to my bed and I probably have more clothes on the floor than in the closet which my mum moans about non-stop, as I turned around facing my bed I felt a cool chill behind me, "hello ghost, nice of you to drop in." I giggled, me and Adrian came to the conclusion that my room is haunted; crazy I know, I first moved here when I was 9 and my first night in this creepy room was on I'd never forget, just as I was about to fall to sleep I heard a satisfied sigh from across the room, swallowing back the fear I called out if anyone was there but my only answer was the squeaking of the floorboards and a chuckle, the voice was deep and cold, that was the only communication there was something there and not my imagination but I know it's still here, it mostly comes at night and I can feel its eyes staring holes right through me. Oh I forgot Adrian is my best boy friend, he's a little more tanned than my mum, he has piercing baby blue eyes and light brown-blonde hair, taller than my 5,7 and has a great sense of humour, he was the first person I met when I moved and the only other person who knows about my little 'visitor' because after all it could just be paranoia.

Tired I jumped into my bed with a smile still placed upon my face, and fell to sleep straight away.

**Xavier Pov**

My beauty's sleeping again, I have been watching her for six years and one more she will be of age for me to take, no this angel is not for me, she will serve me until she is bought but until then we will wait.

As my money maker slept she sighed something incoherent under her breath, Adrian no doubt silly little girl believes he's just a friend, how can she not see the way he stares at her? They've been getting closer recently; too close, I will get more money if she's pure and I'm determined it stay that way, perhaps I take her early, before the legal age then that's more money for me and a very happy vampire customer, perfect. Not today though, soon but not today.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Good morning mum, dad, Nicole." Yes I was a cheerful early morning person, one of the people you just hate for being able to get up and be happy, Nicole was my little sister and she was a mini version of mum, the only thing different was her bright blue eyes like dad, dad had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, pale faced and quite muscle, he was gentleman and him and mum were the perfect couple, but don't worry were not the Brady bunch! Unlike me they took some time to wake up, they slumped in their chairs barely being able to lift a spoonful of... porridge, YUCK! Sneering my nose at their breakfast I poured some coco pops into a bowl with milk and scoffed it down, running upstairs I put on my newly bought blue check shirt and dark blue ripped jeans and left my scraggily hair natural, quickly packing my school bag and getting money for lunch I started walking to school,

**Adrian pov**

There she was walking towards the school, she had one head phone in; no doubt playing Natasha Bedingfield – Pocket full of sunshine, which indeed summed her up, from the first time I looked at her when we were nine I loved her, the wind was blowing her sandy hair around while she mouthed the words a smile always planted on her face, her dark black eyelashes framing her deep milk chocolaty eyes, my own pocket full of sunshine. She hadn't seen me yet so I crept up behind her quickly jumping on her and covering her eyes, "guess who Ray," the name Ray I gave her was sure to give me away if my voice hadn't already "I don't know Wolfe, who is it?" she laughed loudly making me shh her and uncover her eyes to wrap her in a tight hug, Ray and Wolfe were nick names we made up when we were ten, Ray because as I said she reminds me of the sun always beaming and making others happy so I called her a ray of sun shine while she called me Wolfe, she said it was because my eyes were bigger than my belly and when we used to play hide and seek she would always win and I would always call her name which reminded her of a wolves howl, strange she knew before I did because indeed I found out on my 16th birthday that I am a Were Wolf! It wasn't one of my best days; can you blame me waking up on your birthday with a strange turmoil happening inside you and suddenly turning into an over grown wolf? Well I told Topaz as soon as it happened and she's always been there for me as I will be for her. The bell rung telling us to go to first lesson, unwillingly I pried my arms from her but replaced her hand in mine, it didn't mean anything to her but I will win her over one day, "so Ray birthday in a month, what shall I get you?" "sixteen finally!" she squealed making me laugh, "you know what I'm like with presents, I don't care but from you I want something to remind me of you and our friendship." She smiled but what she said made me feel weary, "why going somewhere?" I asked a little more anxious then I should be, she sighed rolling her eyes and patting my head "nooo" I could see in her eyes there was something she wasn't telling me so I just gave her a pointed look and did my puppy eyes, "oh I hate it when you do that! Fine, you're just going to call me paranoid but I feel like something's going to happen," she murmured seeming to look far away, "something? Well your going to be sixteen," I hinted hoping that was it, "no something bad," she corrected her smile faltering slightly "exactly you being responsible at the age of sixteen." She gasped and squatted me her smile back again. "well fine I'll get you a momentum and even give it to you early if your that worried, wait a minute," something clicked, "ghosties back isn't it?" she nodded going a little paler than normal, we haven't spoken about the ghost for awhile but ever since she mentioned it after turning were wolf I've had a shiver up my back, "mind if I come round tonight, ghost busters?" she laughed her cute little chuckle and agreed, settled i'm going to try and get rid of this 'ghost'.

**Normal/Topaz Pov**

I don't live very far from school so me and Adrian were walking in a comfortable silence, ever since he's gone wolf he's been so protective, it's annoying but nice at the same time, I glanced sidewards at my Wolfe and studied him closer, he's getting taller and more butch every day, his hair is slightly more brown and dead straight but his eyes will always stay their beautiful baby blue colour I wish I had, yes Wolfe is very attractive but if anything ever happened between us it might ruin our friendship and I'm not prepared for that to happen, he caught me looking and we both quickly looked down great I had to make it awkward! We reached my house and he got the key from under the mat; I know not very original but easy to remember, walking into my house I grabbed us both some chips and we walked up to my room as soon as I opened the door I swear I heard a growl I looked at Adrian and his face assured me it wasn't my imagination, shakily I walked into my room and sat on the bed, Wolfe followed but he seemed to be sniffing the air, all I could smell was the carpet and air freshener but Adrian's nose was wrinkled in distaste, "what?" I asked a little embarrassed, "what have you got in your room? Err it's so sweet smelling but bad too sickly!" he moaned holding his nose, "I don't know what you're talking about," I took another sniff just in case, "I don't smell anything." I said again embarrassed, shrugging it off I turned on my T.V and we watched some stupid comedy, Wolfe took up so much room I ended up sitting in between his legs and resting on him, he kept taking quick glances around the room but in the end gave up and rested his chin on my head, I could feel my eyes closing and a yawn escaped but it didn't go unnoticed "sleep time my little girl," he mocked scooping me up in one arm and pulling the covers over me so I was comfortable in bed "no, don't be silly I-I-m fine," another yawn interrupted me leaving me disgruntled, "see you Sunday, my house remember," he laughed tucking me in, giving up I snuggled into the warm and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Xaviers Pov**

WERE WOLF! LYCAN! MUT! her bestfriend has turned into a dog and she doesn't care! How can she lie back on him like that knowing really he's just a flea bitten mongrel, doesn't the wet dog smell bother her? I could easily despatch of him when he walks home but that would upset Topaz and nobody wants a depressed slave! He's newborn, i can tell by the way he keeps glancing right at me, his new wolf/dog senses are telling him somethings wrong but he hasn't been taught how to deal with vampires yet, you see i can choose if i want to be seen or not but this is just for humans, mongrels can see me but first they need to know what they're looking for. I need to take Topaz before he finds out its not a ghost haunting her but a vampire.

Finally, she's almost fallen asleep and he's getting up to go. Once again he stared at me and for a second i felt unsure, perhaps i underestimated him, then he left with a confused expression on his face, "stupid dog," i hissed making Topaz fidget in her sleep, she is beautiful even when she sleeps; worth a lot! With that thought in my head i left to prepare.

**Topaz Pov**

Sun shining, birds singing, ghost not here, a beautiful morning. I know what you're thinking if the ghost bothered me so much why not change rooms? well i did twice but it seemed to follow me so i gave up and settled back in this room because it's the biggest. With a whistle in my step i jumped in the shower, it's the 5th today and my birthdays on the 31st of August! Almost sixteen! whoop whoop! Singing happy birthday to myself in the shower i didn't realise someone had been banging on my door, flustered i grabbed a towel and swung the door wide open, "Finally! you're going to be late douche bag so hurry up." always the loving sister. I ran out and slammed the door behind me earning a shout from my dad and rushed to get clothes, ugh great ghosts back; my good morning has almost turned completely opposite, i normally change after my shower in the bathroom to avoid feeling watched but had no time today, grabbing jeans and a long sleeved top i quickly got dressed.

**Xaviers Pov**

wowza Powwza! Didn't see that coming, Paz, Topaz is now names Paz! im a genious.

**Topaz (Paz) Pov**

Ignoring the burning holes i could feel being stared through my body I grabbed a brush, tied my hair in plates just because i felt like it and ran out the door with my bag totally forgetting about breakfast and lunch money.

"Aww To-To, you remind me so much of when you were little, woof." Britany laughed poking my plates, Britanay or as i say Bitchnay was my best friend when we were younger, everyone when they were younger played imaginary games; don't deny it or i'll track you down and... eat you mwahaha, anyway well we used to always pretend to be animals she would choose some exotic wild creature while i would always choose a dog named To-To, yes i was obssessed by dogs, i always wanted one but whenever i asked my dad would always say ' but we already have one' and point at baby Scarlett; not funny dad. My favourite film was either lady and the tramp or 101 dalmatians making my favourite colours black and white but when my teacher told me their not colours; black is a mix of colours and white is the absense of colours, i quickly changed it to blue, i love water, the sea, the sky, anything to do with blue. Anyway back to Bitchany we went our different ways and now she has her 'it' group who focus on boys and makeup while i have my two bestfriends Adrian and Amanda, they really suit i think; polar opposites with Amandas ginger hair and pale face and Adrians tan and brownyish hair, of course Adrian also has his clan and Amanda is also friends with the 'it' group but she's easy to talk to and great when you need girl time so i'm happy. "Hey Tottey?" i blinked and looked back at Britany, her brown hair was in a high ponytale and her brown eyes were looking at me worriedly, i know she only acts bitchy for her friends so i dont really mind but play along, "sorry kinda zoned out." i smiled politely, she showed a small smile but then rolled her eyes to walk off with her friends.

wow i'm hungry! My tummy has been grumbling and embarrasing me all day, finally lunch i stuffed my hands in my pockets to find any money, nope ,nada. "forget money?" a deep voice asked behind me, i turned around but also had to look up, Adrian? "you grew, again!" i accused making him laugh, "really? i just thought you were shrinking," he shrugged earning a slap from me and he winced like it hurt even though we both knew i couldn't even hurt a fly. He grabbed enough food for five people, bought it and led me to a table, "so trying to balance your new found height with width?" i asked pointing at the food, "no don't be stupid, some's for you and besides my muscles should be coming soon," he winked and flexed and i could feel my eyes popping out! He doesn't even exercise, oh i got it, it's a were wolf thing durr! "so..." i said picking up a slice of pizza, "learn anything cool yet?" "err yeah, not sure if i can repeat though." i gave him puppy dog eyes and he soon gave in "fine, well were wolves arent the only fairytale creatures alive, there used to be witches and warlocks but the were wolves killed them," "why?" i interupted shocked, "because the whole reason were alive is to protect humans," he explained prodding me when he said human, "and not all thing's are good, especially vampires." he muttered the last bit, "vampires?" scary, "yeah you know dracular mwahaha, well they're still here and harder to kill, i'm starting training next week." no, i cant and don't want to imagine Adrian fighting vampires, were wolf or not, "don't worry Topaz, the whole reason i'm here on this planet is to protect you!" no i didn't miss how he said you instead of you humans or humans like you, with a defeated nod i let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday! Finally, Saturday I caught up on homework and today I'm going around Aidan's for the first time since his 16th birthday.

Walking up to his house I felt nervous, it wasn't because of his parents no, they are the nicest people I've ever met, if anything happened I know they would take care of me, I love them. Our parents are so close and that makes me the daughter they never had as Aidan's an only child, "Topaz!" his mum almost screeched while wrapping me up in a tight hug, she has light blonde hair and Aidan's baby blue eyes, she has a square shaped face with a round body, with one look at her you'd know she was a truly kind person meanwhile, his dad is a lanky slim man with brown hair, a tanned complexion and brown eyes which are hidden behind thick glasses, "Julie, Jack it's great to see you again!" I nodded while hugging them both again, I really missed them, "too long," his dad agreed but before I could reply Aidan swooped in a dragged me towards his bedroom.

"Hi to you too," I laughed while he pulled me into his bedroom hardly using his strength, shutting the door I just noticed how troubled he looked, "oh Ray!" he sighed pulling me close to him again so I was against his chest, "I was so worried!" he admitted making me confused, "why? What's happened?" I asked with wide eyes, he leant in and whispered one word in my ear _**VAMPIRES! **_We stood there in silence for a minute letting it sink in, "your ghost, it's not a ghost. Remember the other day I said about your room smelling well it was the smell of vampire, I'm knew to this so I didn't know until this morning, I'm so sorry!" he whispered his chin resting on my head, I took a step back to look him straight in the eyes, "what about my family?" I asked stressed they can't know about vampires and were wolves they'll freak, "it's been watching you for six years and following you, we have time to make an excuse to them and get them out but I can't let you go in that room again, he could pounce at any time!" I nodded not really knowing how to reply, Aidan scooped me up, carried me over to the bed and sat me on his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair to calm me, "I have so many questions," I muttered, "why me? What if it's good?" he shook his head, "you see too much good in everyone, we're going to see the chief in an hour so he can answer and explain more." He assured while hugging me closer which I didn't think was possible, I could feel his extremely hot body heat running through me and my hand was resting against his chest where I could feel his quick heart beat, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his neck while he still ran his fingers through my hair, it felt nice, warm, comfortable, I heard Aidan sigh while he wrapped one arm around my waist.

I was almost asleep when I heard Aidan whisper my name, opening my eyes to look at him I didn't realise how close we were, from sitting up we'd decided to get comfier and laid down instead, his arms were still wrapped around me holding me close while one of my hands had cupped his cheek and the other resting on his chest, I looked into his baby blue eyes and realized how he's no longer just a friend but much much more, we both leant into each other, our lips only a short distance apart, closing my eyes I felt his soft warm lips on mine, that's when I realised I didn't want to let go, pulling him closer I deepened the kiss and heard a soft moan escape Adrian's lips, his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for admittance and I happily obliged as our tongues battles for control, one of his hands were on the small of my back pushing me closer to him while the other was caressing my waist my breaths were short and ragged, a small sigh escaping seeming to make him more passionate, soon I had my back against the bed while he was leaning over me, his hand slowly travelling up my leg teasing me making more frequent moans also making a small blush on my cheeks, just as he got to my thigh I knew we were rushing too much and should calm down but a more dominant part of my mind didn't care and wanted to get even closer to him.

**Adrian Pov**

I can't believe it, one minute I was simply staring into the beautiful depths to her hazel nut eyes the next I'm holding her body close underneath me and kissing her soft seductive lips passionately, our tongues twisting in a new unknown dance, my hand had a mind of its own slowly travelling up her leg caressing as it went up her thigh, I would purposely stop to hear her soft moans encouraging me on, all I could think about was holding every part of her soft fragile body tight to me her body and mine tangled up as we made love, my erection was hard against her leg and I slowly moved it over her sensitive spot making her gasp turning me on even more, one of her little hands were clutching the muscles on my arm as the other was entwined in my hair, she pushed her hips up and wrapped her legs around my waist bringing us closer, I couldn't believe my little Ray was pushing her body against mine as I slowly but steadily grinded into her both of our breathing ragged, I knew I had to stop soon because after all she is still only fifteen and this is our first kiss, but right now I was enjoying myself too much, images of me and her were racing through my mind making me want her more and more, now we had rolled over so I was pressed into the bed and she was straddling me grinding her own body against mine, her hands were slowly but surely pushing up my top over my head, her hands clutching and exploring all over my chest teasing me as she pushed us closer, following her I started to unbutton her shirt from bottom upwards as I did this one of my fingers stroked up from her hips to her collar bone, her beautiful blonde hair was surround us and falling on my chest, one of my hands were travelling up her flat stomach towards her breasts finally when I cupped over her bra I gasped at how much she had changed from the little innocent 9 year old I once knew, not being able to take much more teasing I picked her up with her legs still straddling and pushed her gently into the wall, I grabbed both of her wrists in one of my hands and braced her against the wall and reluctantly pulled back to look at her, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, she was still wrapped around me but her hair was cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall, her wide brown eyes filled with excitement and wonder, her soft skin radiating in the light with her chest almost bare but just being covered by her bra, I didn't realise I'd also slipped of her and my trousers leaving her in her panties and bra with me in just my boxers we almost went the whole way which isn't good, even worse was I still want her right here and now pushed up against the wall, her lips had fallen into a pout from where I abruptly pulled back and my erection was still pressing hard into her, even though I knew I should stop I let my thumb slowly trace over her woman hood and watched with delight as she bit her lip to keep in a moan, "well we should be leaving," I smiled evilly my voice hoarse and my thumb still on her sensitive spot, I watched as her eyes glared amused at me and her hand teasingly travelled down my body to my erection and a small gasp escaped my lips as she traced my length with one finger and then roughly grasped me, "yeah we should," she agreed squeezing a little harder to get more response and that she did, just from that little move I captured her lips and grinded into her harder and quicker my erection stroking her private place she let out a moan and pushed me back; well she was trying to so I stepped back slowly lowering her to the floor, "well that was interesting," I chuckled still staring at her beauty. I laid on my bed watching as her elegant body twisted and bended while putting on her clothes, "oh my god!" she suddenly stated while sitting on my lap "if there is a vampire in my room he's seen me getting dressed." She stated while letting her face fall in her hands, "don't worry," I tried to comfort but couldn't help a growl slipping out, she looked at me a slight smile on her face, "jealous?" she asked, "well he has seen more of your exquisite body than me but then again he never had the opportunity of being so... close either," I smiled making her blush a deep scarlet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Topaz Pov**

Just after we were both dressed Adrians dad walked in and I was so glad he didn't come in five minutes earlier because yes it would look like we're having sex but in fact it was actually my first kiss with anyone and whoa what a first kiss indeed! Every time I closed my eyes I could feel his hands caressing my body, the heat radiating off of him and warming me up, I could see him standing there pinning me against the wall half naked in all his glory smiling cheekily at me, I could hear both of our moans filling the air, okay I have to stop it!

"The chief should be expecting you soon," Jack said seeming to look at the floor, oh crap were we that loud? "cheers dad," Wolfe smiled and his dad finally looked up with relief on his face, oh my god he thinks we were actually having sex! This is so embarrassing, he quickly rushed out of the room, I looked at Adrian and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks, "oh calm down," he laughed and I was shocked how care free he seemed, "he always walks in looking at the floor when I have friends over, just in case you know," he smiled winking but this didn't make me happy, other friends meaning other girls? How many girls? Is this what he does with all of his 'friends'? "oh ok that sounded bad, no not like that," he tried to start explaining but I cut him off shaking my head, "don't be silly, you don't need to explain yourself to me, were only friends right?" I felt so embarrassed that I got the wrong idea and even more ashamed I just wasted my first kiss to just a friend and let him grope me all over when it wasn't going to turn into anything more, "No Ray, I didn't mean like that, well no I'm not a virgin but seriously, Topaz I love you." Oh crap how do I reply to that well first yes I am a virgin and I don't know why I expected him to be one because after all he is very hot, and I can't say I love you back yet because I've never thought of him in that way, yes I know I just almost had sex with him but that was lust I don't know about love, instead of answering I just looked at him dumbfounded, "don't worry I didn't expect you to answer you still have to think and I know you're a virgin." What's that meant to mean? Do I give off a radar like a gay radar but instead a sex one? "ok that sounded bad too well... it's a myth thing, you smell...pure," did he just blush? Aww that's cute!

Standing in the woods waiting for Adrian to come back, he said he needed to change into a wolf in privacy because he has to get naked so here I am waiting on my own in a wood, oh hurry up Adrian it's scary! I heard a twig snap behind me making me dart round to see a light brown-blonde coloured wolf come out of the bushes with baby blue eyes, Adrian! "Hey Wolfe," I smiled while slowly walking up to him and stroking his neck, wow he's beautiful even in wolf form, '_Thanks not too bad yourself!'_ "You just read my thoughts then spoke back in my head!" I stated embarrassed and the wolf in front of me smiled '_how else do you think we communicate?'_ "good point" I sighed _'jump on'_ he instructed bowing his head unsurely I sat in the dip in his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck surprised at the speed we were going and the blurring trees that just seemed to miss us by the end, suddenly he stopped and told me we're here but I was frozen on his back, with a bit of persuading I felt my limbs loosen up so I shrugged off and sat on the floor my eyes closed to stop the spinning, "You okay?" Aidan asked in his human form sitting beside me I simply nodded, he gave me one assessing look then decided to pick me up and go to the chief's small hut, nature freak! Why live in a hut when you can have a house but hey I guess he likes it after all he is a wolf chief.

"Good Afternoon, I take it this is Topaz," an old man with greying hair asked, I nodded again not trusting my voice, "did Adrian carry you here?" he asked and once again I just nodded, he smiled at me, "well a certain tea will help you, come in I'm sure you have questions."

I've learnt lots of vampires take humans as slaves, they can go through time but it takes them a lot of time and energy, they can hide themselves from sight but not the other senses and they can only survive on human blood, great! The tea he gave me really did help and while we were out Adrian's mum somehow convinced my parents to let me stay the night but not in the same room, wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Topaz Pov**

Mum agreed to the sleepover but only if I come home for tea and pack my clothes for tomorrow, Dinner was over to quickly and now I dreaded going into my room, what if it's there? Would it be waiting for me now? What if it is good? After all Were wolves and Vampires are enemies so I can't believe every bad thing the chief said, deciding I have to go up there some time I slowly trudged up the stairs and rested my hand on my door knob, pushing all the bad thoughts away I swung open the door to see, nothing.

Letting out a relieved sigh I started packing my bag, tooth brush: check, pyjamas: check, clothes for tomorrow: check, feeling an overwhelming urgency to get out of the room I swung my bag on my back and turned to take me phone off of charge, that's when I felt the all too familiar presence behind, "just my imagination." I said aloud to myself to calm down the violent shivers running through my body, "hmm what an imagination that must be," a throaty voice claimed from somewhere in my room, frantically shooting glances around my room I braced myself to bolt out the door and a scream was bubbling up my throat, "oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice seemed to be coming from behind me but I didn't want to risk turning to look, my legs felt like they would give way, my hands were shaking uncontrollably and my thoughts were incoherent, a cold pale hand winded round me and covered my mouth as I felt a freezing breath whisper in my ear, "alert anyone and they'll be dead in a second and we don't want that, do we?" he threatened while I shook my head side to side preparing myself for the worst, a low guttural snarl was sounded in my ear and I thought I heard the word mutt; ADRIAN, realization flowed through me and I screamed my Wolfe's name as loud as I could for help but it was too late.

Darkness was all I could see, it was cold and a strange pong of old concrete and hay was filling my nose, the last thing I could remember was my piercing screams and then blackness, I let out a frustrated snarl but it was replaced by another even more ferocious one making mine sound like a kitten purring, "TOO BAD YOU'RE PLAN DIDN'T WORK! LITTLE DOG COMING TO RESCUE YOU FROM THE SCARY VAMPIRE!" he shouted, I could see an outline of his body and squinted to see more but I couldn't, I wasn't scared by him, I didn't care anymore, I knew it was going to be a long time until I see my family again, well if I ever see them again so I no longer cared, bravado was washing through me along with adrenaline so I stood up to face him showing he didn't intimidate me, "what do you want." I spat standing my ground, "well my dear you are going to be sold and become a slave, I travel through time to pick worthy candidates, but you are not worthy, I was entranced by your optimistic ways and beauty but now I see what a simple whore you really are!" and with that he back handed me making me fly into a wall smashing my head against its hard rough surface, I could feel blood trickling down my neck and my cheek was stinging from the slap, "you will learn how to talk to your superiors by the time you're sixteen and then you will be sold." He stormed out slamming a door behind him, ignoring what he said I concentrated on my wound, it wasn't enough to kill me; unfortunately, but I'm sure I will pass out, and with that thought my mind wandered off into another dark abyss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Topaz Pov**

"get up!" the last thing I could remember was passing out, I don't know how many days I've been unresponsive, I could feel a mattress below me and thin sheets covering me, the only noise was my captive moaning, the room smelt of damp and mould, wandering where I was I slowly opened my eyes, I was laying on an un comfy brass bed with dirty meant to be white sheets, the room was covered in light blue wall paper which was torn in certain places and the floor was a grey tile, "finally." The monster muttered, sneering his nose at me, "miss me?" I croaked while rubbing my sore throat, it had been a long time I think since I ate or drank anything, he let out a small chuckle which confused me and patted my head; her probably thought of it as a nice gesture while I just think it's patronising, scowling I sat up and glared at him, "what so yesterday you knock me out but today you try to act nice?" I queried, "you mean 3 days ago and yes, we need to start again." Rolling my eyes I decided to play along, "Topaz Violet Rouge," yes I know my name is like the rainbow, my parents thought it would be good while my sister Nicole Scarlett Rouge was named Nicole because of my Nan who passed away just before she was born, "I don't need to tell you much about me since you stalked me for 7 years." He looked amused not what I was expecting, "ahh so you did know I was there, didn't seem to bother you when you were changing." I hate him, "I found out just before you took me." I replied trying not to wince at what he said, nodding proudly he hauled me up and held me steady, "my maid has prepared you breakfast, I'll take you there." Dragging me by the wrist out of the room I didn't really get to see how big it was but I knew it was bigger than mine.

After 5 minutes of being dragged through narrow corridors we ended up in a large circular room full of counters, a table, chairs, a fridge and an oven, standing next to the oven was a sallow looking girl, her hair had turned prematurely grey, her skin looked ill and her eyes looked dead and blank, she looked up at me but seemed to be looking through me, "like what your race has become?" the vampire asked cruelly making me gasp this girl looked only a few years older than me but she was crouched over in a defensive position still just looking blank, letting out a shudder the vampire chuckled meanly, "my name is Xavier, for now I am your master that is until some ones bought you, so make yourself lunch while I have mine." He took long strides to where the dead looking girl was standing, he was about to grab her by the neck, she screamed and looked pleadingly at me, not being able to take the torture I attempted to push Xavier over but of course it's like pushing against a stone wall, he turned to look at me surprised but a hand came round with him and smacked me in the gut, I couldn't move, there was nothing I could do and I understood the girl now, all the stress coursed her to look like this, tears were leaking from my eyes as I watched him once again go for her neck, this time succeeding fangs protruded from his gums and into her neck, violent shrieks were erupting from her, after what seemed forever he ripped his teeth well fangs from her neck and turned to smirk at me blood dripping from his teeth and smothered his lips, smiling cruelly he dropped the lifeless girl in front of me and sauntered off.

Deathly pale skin, rolled back eyes, greasy un kept hair; is this what is going to happen to me? No. I will not allow this to happen, after all there has to be some good things in this world that might help me, I will do as told until I find a way of escape after that I have no idea what will happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I've been here for a month, cleaning, being taught how to act and etiquette behaviours, he hasn't drunk from me like I feared but once every two days he disappears for the night to feed leaving me chained like a dog so I can't escape.

"I hope you're learning Topaz, after all it is nearly your 16th birthday," he almost shouted, I've been doing this a lot going off into a dream world where everything is different, no such things as sadistic vampires; I wish, right now he's teaching me how to speak proper honestly it's more like I've gone back in time than forward, "of course Mr X," I half heartedly replied, he shook his head disapprovingly and checked his watch for the 6th time today, "finally!" he muttered standing up from the old wooden chair he was placed upon and started pacing before me, "your birthday is in two days, I need to get customers," he was mostly talking to himself but I couldn't help but listen as well, "no time!" he almost growled looking me up and down, ever since he's been teaching me how I should behave I have been made to wear old fashioned corsets with a heavy ankle long dress, my hair is always twisted and clipped to the back of my skull just leaving down my bangs and a few stray pieces which refused to go up, "finish your work, I'll be back soon and don't try anything." And he was gone.

Let's see do I carry on cleaning this crap hole or do I try and find an escape? Just in case he was watching I picked up some of his paper off of the floor and headed to the desk; he's gone, taking a few quick glances I ran for the door, stupid hard wooden locked door, I ran for another but it was the same, determined not to give up I searched the fortress until I found a weak looking window, not knowing how long he'll be gone I smashed my hand through the splintering glass earning myself cuts up and down my hand, I was in too much of a rush to take notice so scrambling out of the small passage, luckily enough this window was on the ground floor, not taking any time to look around I sprinted into the nearby woods before someone or something saw.

I know what you're thinking, running into unknown woods never a good thing but at this point in time it seemed like sanctuary, I ran without stopping or looking back, my legs felt ripped from glass and thorns digging into the soft skin, I had to keep hauling up the unpractical dress while jumping over logs and ditches, it was getting darker and colder, my ragged breath was a mist before me, exhausted my legs finally gave way but I didn't, couldn't stop, crawling along the dirty forest floor until my hands came in contact with a wet substance, I was so panicked I didn't realise I was by a small stream, no doubt a tributary on its way to join the main river, if this wasn't a world full of vampires I would of followed the river downstream to civilisation but no, right now where I am was much better. Leaning on my back for a quick rest I was paranoid I wasn't on my own.

Lucas' Pov

I need new blood! Yes I sound spoilt but I felt an urge pulling me into these sinister woods, someone was injured, the blood was a pure innocent fragrance most likely a young girl, hungry I followed the sweet scent until I saw the river Merdock, there she was and yes she was beautiful for a mortal, I climbed a nearby tree to get a better look of this rare beauty, she's a runaway that was easy to see, her long dirty blonde locks were tangled in a half up half down doo, messy from her escape and running, her tight old fashioned dress was ripped in certain places and muddy from where she stopped to rest, I looked over her creamy skin so delicate and fragile, now I see why I tracked the blood so easily, her hand was sliced open with glass still writhing in the cuts, from where her dress had ruffled up I could see blood also dripping down her smooth long legs, how desperate was she to escape? Even though she had to be in pain her image caught me as peaceful, her non-injured hand was acting as a pillow for her head while she kept the other far away from her, her eyes were closed and a sweet smile was playing on her lips while she hummed a tuneless harmony, I watched in awe at her chest rising and falling calming down her unstable heartbeat, she had her bare feet dipped into the river which made me anxious, she looks new, young, probably not sold to a master yet not knowing the dangers all around her.

Why was she not being dragged under? Everybody knows of the Mer people, almost as vicious as vampires or werewolves, they drag unsuspecting victims under their depths to torture and drown, speaking of the devils I could see an outline of one swimming up slowly, curious of how she will escape I watched closely as the mermaid swam closer and closer, sensing something the girls name who I'm yet to know sits up but leaves her feet dangling in the water, surely she can see him now how dumb could she be? What happened next shocked me, instead of grabbing the beauty he submerged and sat next to her while she just stared wide eyed,

"you should be cautious with the water you never know what might grab you," he warned her

"thank you," she blushed looking down, how beautiful she looked when the blood circulated in her cheeks,

"runaway?" he guessed earning a smirk from the girl, why had he not taken her? I watched how she didn't make eye contact until he leaned closer to her making her blush more, I guess he was good looking, red hair, the usual green seaweed eyes, big built but come on, he's a fish,

"how dya guess," she sighed looking at her damaged hand, just that little phrase and I knew where she came from, England which is obvious by her sweet voice and accent but she was more around the 21st century era, taking sympathy the mermaid took a scale out of his tail and rubbed it on her wound clearing any infections and healing it altogether, he was about to lift her dress to do her legs but I interrupted jumping from the tall branch and growling at them, I don't know why I got so angry but it was too late to control it, the mermaid looked threatened reading his mind I figured out why he did not kill her, she reminded him of his sister lucky girl, the half fish dived back into the water far away from where I could get him, slowly the young one turned to look at me confusion swept over her but I was too engrossed in her beautiful deep brown hazel eyes, I had never seen anyone with eyes as clear brown as hers,

"Let me guess, you work for Xavier," her statement enraged me, how dare she a mortal say that "No, but runaways aren't appreciated," I growled trying to scare the disobedient girl who laid back into her original position I found her in, how can she not be scared, surely she knows what I am! "I preferred the mermaid," she muttered clutching the healing scale he gave her, compared to a fish now she would pay, striding quickly towards her I yanked her up so she was standing on her feet, my hands clutched around her upper arms refraining her from trying to escape or something else stupid, "you are enraging a vampire, I could kill you in one second if I wished!" I hissed but received nothing, "the options are you kill me now, you take me back to my master where I will not be beaten because he will want to sell me for more, either way I no longer have any say in my life so I will not be pushed around by melodramatic fictional creatures which belong in the rejected fairy tales!" even as she was almost shouting at me I was still amazed by her beauty, courage and sweet voice as she glared daggers aiming for my dead heart, having enough of this conversation I swung her weightless body over my shoulder and held her legs to stop her squirming as she tried to escape. Reading her mind I saw where her owner lived, just by the forest, she had managed to get quite deep without being noticed, not wanting to touch her bleeding legs just in case I couldn't control myself I wrapped her dress tightly around them to make it easier for myself as she struggled hitting my stone back which probably hurt her more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Topaz Pov

Stupid Hot Vampire! Where was he taking me?

"Back to your master," he Chuckled, "my name is Lucas but if you would prefer to call me Hot vampire i am fine with it." Mind reader!!! wow i hate him,

"you forgot stupid." i muttered and his laugh immediately stopped, too right.

I was hoping that standing up to him he would just kill me not bring me back to Xavier, a shiver ran down my body at remembering my time with him; him beating me, passing out, watching others being murdered, chained to the wall waiting for him to return, to think i had almost escaped if it wasn't for this interfering idiot! Lucas griped onto me tighter then and a whimper escaped my lips.

Almost there i whined in my head as the house came into view,

"TOPAZZZZ!!" oh god oh god oh god!

"Topaz breathe." Lucas muttered as i realised i had began to hold my breath, preparing myself for what he will do my breathing was becoming quicker and heavier, this will be bad! Lucas sensing my anxiety released me and placed me in front of him holding me firmly by the upper arms, "Nothing will happen, calm down." Liar I screamed in my head but calmed anyway.

Lucas not bothering to knock just walked through the front door pushing me along with him and towards an infuriated Xavier, "You!" he shouted striding towards me with his arm raised causing me to cower in to Lucas, taking sympathy Lucas pressed my body behind him shocking Xavier, "Thank you for returning what's mine but let me deal with it."

"How much?" Lucas ignored his earlier comment,

"what?!" Xavier seemed frozen to the spot, seeing them together against one another i could compare, they both had dead white skin, well built, Xaviers White hair was stuck up in sharp spikes while Lucas' Black hair was in a sort of bed head doo, but it seemed to suit him as he ruffled it slightly with one hand aggrivated by Xavier or the situation, Xaviers eyes were a weird, dark flourescent black but Lucas' were a flourescent Blue, Lucas seemed taller but Xavier seemed more burly.

"How much is the girl?" he repeated frustrated

"five C's" Xavier said getting in to a buisness mood,

"done." Lucas put his hand into his jacket pocket bringing out a black bag, dropping out of the bag in to his hand were five beautiful crystals, passing them over to a wide eyed Xavier he lead me out of the room and in to hopefully a better life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucas Pov

What am i doing? All i planned to do was take the escapee back, hoping for some kind of reward but when she cowered from her masters hand in to me i felt possessed, i had to defend her so i bought her for 5 CRYSTALS! way too much for a human but that didn't matter at the time.

Right now i was walking human pace to my 'house' she had fallen asleep so i was now carrying her, so far i had been too nice making her think she could walk all over me i must prove her wrong but right now i will enjoy being so close to her, she truly was beautiful, her hair fanned out slightly covering her face, lips parted in deep sleep, eye lashes resting on her cheeks, not even an imortal would rival her beauty Ali will no doubt love her which im banking on and my 'personal bodyguard' will be his normal moody self and not care while the others oppinons dont matter to me.

Topaz Pov

"mmmmm" Waking up on silk bed sheets, so far so good i thought, the last i could remember was walking away from Xaviers shocked face and now waking up in this beautiful room, Sky blue walls, white carpet, king size bed covered in comforters and purple sheets,

"I knew you would like this room," I jumped and looked in the direction of where the girly chirpy voice came from, "my name's Ali, Lucas' sister." i was just awe struck by this little pixie looking vampire, the normal pale skin, she had boyish styled black hair like her brothers, her fringe in a french plate, long eyelashes around Luminent yellow eyes and a small figure, she was just so cute!

"I I'm Topaz," I squeaked making her chuckle, pulling me out of the bed and into a walk in wadrobe she left me to choose what to wear, TROUSERS! no jeans though, grabbing school type trousers, a print top and braces to keep the too big trousers up i walked out to see a suprised pixie, "not what i thought you would choose but it suits you," smiling sheepishly my stomache growled giving her the que to grab my hand and skip out of the room.

"I didn't know what you liked so i cooked everything i knew," looking at the wide spread buffet i felt slightly bad,

"Aly, I wont be able to eat all of this amazing food!" she just smiled at my comment,

"dont worry, Lucas might eat some and if he doesn't i wont go to waste," I just looked at her confused, "Yes we can eat food, it wont do anything but some like it to remember their human pasts while others just like the taste." I nodded in understanding and sat down at the table forking a few pancakes and fruit.

"Good morning," I whiped my head round to see Lucas sitting down beside me staring at my choice of clothes amusingly forming a blush on my cheeks, it then went into complete silence as he pushed an omlete onto his plate, i wanted to ask him why, if he could take me home, but i knew right now wasn't the right time,

"Ray?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucas Pov

Sitting beside her eating breakfast was strange but nice, i knew she didn't like the dress Xavier forced her to wear but i would of never thought she was so against feminine looking clothes, reminder get more boyish clothes.

"Ray?" No, why was Adrien looking at Topaz in that way, i had read his thoughts a few times, Ray a girl who was kidnapped by a vampire about a century ago and he had loved but Topaz wasn't Ray, their names arent even alike, one look at Topaz and i knew it was true, she had frozen, her eyes wide, a smile growing on her face, slowly she turned to look at MY BODYGUARD!! As soon as their eyes met she launched herself from the table and jumped him. The feelings werent one sided then, but he truly looked happy, the only times he ever looked this happy was when he was with me or Aly.

"Wolfe!" she squealed hugging him tighter to her, what i wouldn't give to hold her tight to me, breathe in her vanilla and strawberry scent but no she was taken.

Topaz Pov

There he was a slightly older looking Adrien, he was right the muscles did arrive! "Happy Birthday," he whispered in my ear,

"finally eighteen," I said slightly absentmindly, here i was on my birthday without my family but with kind strangers and my oldest best friend.

"Actually you're one hundred and eighteen," he joked sensing my sadness and kissed my forehead, "We'll catch up later Topaz, I need to talk to Lucas." nodding I let him go and turned around realising the show we put on for my hosts, Aly looked happy for us while Lucas looked a mix of happy and sad, standing up Lucas followed Adrien out of the room while i helped Aly wash dishes.

"What do they need to talk about?" I wandered aloud, "Well Adrien probably wants to understand how and why you're here and also Adrien is Lucas' sort of bodyguard best friend." Aly answered washing the dishes vampire speed, "Why would Lucas need a bodyguard?" I asked slightly worried for him while Aly gave me a curious look, "Our diet is different from others, we feed from willing humans twice a year but that means we have to drink from animals once a month, in our society we are quite wealthy and many envy us." She explained while deep in thought, "I need to get supplies for you but i'll be back in an hour." she winked at me and then disapeared, 'weird'.

Time to wander and explore, walking out of one of the doors in the kitchen i appeared in a long corridor filled with doors, taking the one closest to me I ended up in a grand library, this place must be huge! Scanning the book case i found Wuthering Heights, shrugging I picked it up and sat down in one of the comfy chairs opposite a warm fire.

Lucas Pov

Well that was a strange conversation with Adrien, for half an hour he asked me everything i knew about Topaz and how she was here then i recieved some from him, she knew he was in her room yet she still went in there! I now understand their nick names, I saw from his mind their 'intimate' time but i knew she was still innocent, i could smell it from here mixed in with her mouth watering scent but no i would not feed from her or take anything from her, even if i wanted it.

Now I was walking to my personaly library, Aly would rather shop and Adrien didn't care much for books so i was the only one to actually enter the room, opening the wooden door her scent caressed me, sitting in one of the sitting chairs with her legs crossed beneathe her she was reading wuthering heights.

"you like the bronte sisters?" i asked astounded at her choice, she jumped not noticing i was now sitting in the chair beside her staring in interest about how her mind works,

"I read half of the book on my last day of school and felt i should finish it, but to answer you yes i do like them." she smiled at my interest, so she doesn't like leaving things half done, "Why? Why did you help me? What did you pay him with?"

"I don't know why but i seem to always help the underdog, I knew he would beat you and i didn't wish that to anyone; especialy you, and Crystals, vampires need a lot of energy to go back in time, we can either just build it up or absorb it from crystals, also they're slightly addictive, once you have one you crave more to feel more powerful."

"Thank you," her cheeks reddened making her look adorable and even more angelic, "they're like drugs and money combined?" I nodded at her simple understanding, sensing Adriens distress i called him _She's in my library reading._

"Thanks pal," he nodded walking in and Topaz looked at me confused, "He can read and talk to people in their mind," Adrien revealed while sitting on the floor leaning against her legs, I smiled at her cheekily remembering how she called me a 'hot vampire' blushing more she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'stupid' Adrien oblivious to our little discussion started talking,


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucas Pov

It's been two days since i 'rescued' Topaz, i have been trying to keep my distance from her reminding myself she's only a naive little girl and your best friend likes her but i've been becoming more and more bitter because of it.

I'd say that right now this is one of my darkest moment, no hint of smile, no laughter all because of this new girl where i have to think about what i say and do, I hope that no one ever leaves because i'd hate to be left alone with me, not with the things that rush up and down this symphonious smile, here comes the anxiety i do not want to turn into my demon again and let the creature go; I can't let it grab a hold of me not like the last time but it is nearly a full moon where it is harder to control the beast and i no longer care what others may think of me.

I want something that's purer than the water, it's nothing now in ineloquence and anger is all I have, lash out first with all the things i dont like or understand, it's beginning to get to me. My first memory of her, her empty voice frozen in time, i know more of the stars at sea than i do in her head, all of this fighting inside of me is doing nothing but tire me out, no one knows what this fights about. It's thrilling but oh so wrong, you don't have to prove you are so strong, I tried to tell you before he came, i was screaming under my breathe she's the only thing that makes sense so now I must carry on alone!

These surfacing thoughts were driving me wild! I can't go into my library because she will probably be in there, the best friend i now envy is out with his pack and Aly has gone shopping disapointed Topaz is not a 'shopoholic'. Why is she so perfect? No i can't think that I am a mighty vampire, respected by many and feared by the rest, only Adrien knows why i am so feareed in my adolescent years as a vampire and i plan to keep it that way.

"Lucas?" I loved the way she said my name

"What?" I snapped pretending to be annoyed that she interupted my brooding,

"Why do you suddenly hate me?" I almost chocked out of suprise but kept my facade,

"You're a petty human who thinks she is worth more, it disgusts me." i felt bad for the anguish on her face but knew i had to set her up for disapointment.

"why did you even save me?" She almost screeched at me, angered i lunged for her, my hand clasping her fragile neck and pinned her body between the wall and I, a growl rumbled in my throat as i looked down at her wide eyes, the creature in me was enjoying this, lowering myself so i was in her face i answered her question,

"It was pathetic the way you cowered behind me that i took pity on you but now learn your place, you're a petty human and will now be my personal servant, cook, clean and sleep that will be all." I loosened my grip on her slightly so she could nod, she looked so small and fragile, cowered in on herself shaking, i also just noticed how close our bodies were and how inviting she smelt, taking a quick sniff of her neck i had to literally pul myself away from her before i let go too much, "Go." i growled my eyes turning red with blood lust, not even hesitating she ran from the room and into the kitchen where i could hear pans banging.

Deep breaths didn't help cage the monster not with her in the same house but I couldn't leave her so she could escape like she did with her former master, running vampire speed i locked myself in the room farthest away from her and her chambers, hiding in my own house! I really was a poor excuse for a vampire, opening the window wide i slipped out knowing she would believe i was still in that room, now i could hunt.

Hunting, I knew animal wouldn't suffice so i took a stroll along the city and came across a human shack, there are a few of these so called houses but many inside, walking inside stale blood and alcohol attacked me, my beast rejoiced that i was back to human earlier than normal, looking around some humans were chained to the floor others just sat their already knowing their fate, I decided to go for the man at the back slightly whimpering,

"What has happened that you cry in a place like this?" I questioned trying to calm him before i ate,

"My mate was killed by one of your monsters," he snarled making me smirk,

"so you will join her." He took one step back but i was too quick and snatched him up plunging my elongated canines in to the soft flesh of his neck until i drained him dry, done and tired of this place i shoved the corpse off of myself feeling disgusted how the beast took over me so much I walked human speed back to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Topaz Pov

Yes I was scared, terrified even.

I should have seen it coming, the first few days he seemed polite but kept his distance but by each day that went passed he became more sultry and self composed especially when I seemed to be around him, so when I did ask well I never expected him to lash out like that but now I realise my mistake he is a vampire, not a human and staying here is like having a death wish, I was not stupid enough to run away again to be found by another deranged fairytale creature, no I needed to find something I could use to my advantage.

I remembered my talk with the chief which seemed so long ago, "Only a few things kill vampires, fire, dismembering and were wolves." That is still something I do not understand, before I was stolen Adrian was learning how to kill vampires but now he is a vampires 'bodyguard'.

No, they are friends so I could not use Adrian, I needed to return to my time but I would need a vampire or something like a vampire to use the crystals as I am just a human. Until I find a helpful vampire which I doubt will be any time soon I need fire, powerful fire though, I am stuck.

"Toby?" Aly had caught onto one of my nick names, Lucas; I shivered at the thought of his name, was the only one to still call me Topaz, "I was talking to my brother." I appreciated the way she did not say his name,

"yes?" I queried while finishing the Mexican food I made for dinner,

"He was wrong to do what he did but he believes it was for the best and in a way he is right." She muttered the last bit shocking me until I remembered she is also a demon of the night, "No Toby do not take it like that I simply meant because soon our father will be visiting for a week and he would not even hesitate about killing a disobeying or rude human, I am sorry for what you will encounter."

"why not let me go then?" I asked with my back to her,

"He has already heard we have a human servant so there is no running away." The hurt buried in her voice almost made me drop my charade and bear hug her but I knew it would be better in the long run this way. I nodded to show I understood and was not sure if she had left or not so I dished up the food for them and placed it on the table in the dining room, "You only set two places," Aly murmured bewildered,

"Adrian is not back yet is he?" she shook her head confirming my thoughts, "well bon appetite." Just as I finished my sentence Lucas staggered in looking slightly drunk? He sat down at his place and did not bother to wait for Aly to join him so I took that as an invitation to leave and eat my own dinner in the kitchen.


End file.
